True Life!
by ladyred010203
Summary: Kagome Higurashi is a beautiful young lady that goes through everyday life challenges. She a successful club promoter and living life as she pleases.But gets a a blast from the past when she gets invited to her highschool reunion.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey you guys this is teetea :) I'm new here.  
And i just wanna let you guys know that I'm so grateful that u guys took the time to read my story.  
so anyways..enjoy and be nice pleeasse! I cry .  
ooh and I don't own any of the Inuyasha's characters...except for the made up ones ]  
And just to let you guys know...this is base on my life...kinda..lmao.  
Oh and i and i kinda made kagura too tell you guys.  
I don't mean to hate on big people...just remember the people who are in this story are based in my life  
**

**----------Freshmen year...(past flashback)**

A young girl of the age 14 step nervously throughout the heavy crowds of her new highschool. This year was the beginning of her freshmen year, and already she could already feel that this year was going to be different as she walks down the corridors looking for her Higurashi was her name. She had long black hair that came down her back, and was wearing heavy was pleasing to the eyes, as some people would say. Which made it quiet hard for her to believe. She wore a black Hurly shirt which shows her curves in the right places and tight jeans.  
she stopped right in her tracks and yawned.  
_'Where in world are they?...Did they forgot about me_?' She thought to herself. She had woken up early today..too early, and was scouting around her new school for her friends. The school was huge!  
And she didnt even knew where to start at the first one that came to school today..she already had most of the school ground covered. But an hour has passed and now the school was loaded with freshmen,sohpmores,juniors, and seniors. Kagome walked through a group of friends as they hugged and got reacquainted with one another.  
'Ohhhhh boyyyy..' she thought to herself.  
Almost giving up trying too look for her friends, Kagome decided to enter the cafeteria to rest a little bit before classes starts.  
Than out of nowhere.....  
"KAGOME-CHAN!!!!" cried out Sango. Sango Takumura, has been her best friend ever since they started 7th grade together. She,Kagome, and Kagura Sanyo, another girl who also met them in their 7th year became very close friend. Turning around her head was a sight to behold! Kagome felt happiness cunsumed her body as she saw Sango walking towards her.  
"FLAT CHESTED-CHAN!!!!!!" kagome cried." What the hell? When did you grow boobs??!!!"  
Sango rolled her beautiful brown eyes, Kagome was always the one who had the perfect breasts. Kagura being over weight, her boobs were just too big to handle. And thus leaving Sango being picked on by them two for being flat chested. She was even the plainest girl in the group. But now since summer was over and coming back from her three months vacation, Kagome could tell that Sango had grown into a completely different girl.  
She now grew her black hair out which was slick and shiny, her lips is covered in with a pinkish lip gloss wich match her purple eye shadow. her face cleared up and now there wasnt even a small freckle or pimple to be seen. Her face even had that natural beauty glow to it. Sango was beauty.  
"Ehhh I knew you would be surprised by the change hahaha, hmmm you change too Kagome..whats with the punk get up?" asked a curious Sango. She knew Kagome always has been the girly one around here.  
"People change twerp, I wanna start fresh and new here..no more girly stuff" Kagome playfully grabbed Sango's boobs and squeezed them."Whoaaa these are nice, I'm im pressed Sango hehe."  
"Kagome stop it, people are looking you wierdo!"  
"They're getting a show, I know they like it."  
"No they don't!"  
"Yes they do."  
"No!"  
"Yes."  
"YES WE DOO!" yelled out a group of jocks.  
"Told youuu sooo hehee."  
"Ahhhh fucking bitch," said Sango as she gave in a smile. Kagome smiled with her. Sango than pulled out her schedule."You got yours yet Kagome?"  
Kagome reached in her Channel purse for a crumpled piece of paper which contained most of her classes.  
"Nice purse for a punk-ass" mocked Sango.  
"Shuddup skank," replied Kagome and Sango gave Sango the shcedule and Sango took it immediatly.  
"Hmmmmm....this sucks," "Whats up? no classes together?" Kagome ask her.  
"No..none..nada"  
Kagome gave out a long sigh. She,Sango, and Kagura....Kagura? "Hey Sango...Where's Kagura at?"  
Sango made a face at the name. "I don't know and I don't care."  
Kagome crossed her arms. _'Damn...just three months of relaxed vacation and now I gotta go back to DramaVille_.'  
"Whats wrong Sango? What did she do now?"  
"Its just I can't stand being with her anymore!!..god, she acts all flirty with all the guys I've been trying to talk to." pout Sango. "I love her as sister..but she just can't be going on guys and start showing them her boobs."  
Kagome laughed. She knew Kagura always had a problem with her weight. And having these problems means having low self esteem. Kagura means well most of the time. For being a big girl, she was also very pretty as a matter of fact. But ever since 8th grade, Kagura began to show more skin than she needs to be showing. All the perverts at their middle school began to grab her boobs and Kagura didn't do anything about it. She just loved the attention. But Kagome loved Kagura. She even stayed up all night sewing Kagome a purse for her birthday. She had cuts here and there on her fingers, Kagome cried as Kagura came to her birthday party the next day having her hand covered in bandages.  
"Well I'll just talk with her later than.," Kagome said.  
"Girl, you better before she steals your man too." Joked Sango.  
"Shuddup twerp, haha..or I'll make Kagura sit on you."  
The two girls began to laugh at what Kagome had said. As Sango was bending over laughing her head off, the bell rang.  
'Time for class' Kagome thought."Comon Sango, I'll walk you to class."  
Sango smiled gleefully as she grabbed Kagome's arms and dragging her to the direction of her first period."Thanks boyfriend!"  
"Shuddupp Sango."

**-----  
This was far from the beginning of this story. In this story, you will experience the anger,happiness,love,betrayal that Kagome's goes through.  
There is no happy unless you review ]  
Review plz!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**i knoe my stories are confusing with the different timelines...but please bear it with me :P but here's the second chapter to my story enjoy.  
Oh hehe i made Kagome like Kim Kardashian too!  
Becuz i found Kim to be sooo beautiful!! omg i just love her!!!! lmao.  
but anways i do not own the Kardashian either.  
so read and review!!!**

**-------------Present day LasVegas!!! (Kagome's office)**

"Kagome...you gotta go, I can't go to the reunion without you."

Kagome held on to her cellphone tightly, listening to the voice of her friend.

"Sango, I'm not going even if it kills me...You know it's going to hurt me like a bitch if I go and see that they're still together."

"But its been 10 years since highschool Kagome..Leave the past behind and bring your fucking behind back to Tokyo!","Kagome...think about coming back to Japan for just a couple of days."

Kagome could feel the saddness from Sango, just from listening to her voice continued talking from the other line.

"Kagome, I really miss you. Can you please just forget about what Kagura had done to you?"

Kagome sighed. Ever since senior year came. Kagome could only remember the horrrible scene when she finds her (ex)bestfriend in bed with her fiancee. And since than, Kagome had been deeply wounded. After the first couple week that it happened, she couldnt even get up to eat, to walk, or do anything. She was a broken doll. Only Sango,Miroku, and Inu Yasha stayed by her side.  
They healed her with the love and compassion they had for her, and she can never repay them enough.  
Kagome clutched the phone harder...knowing what she's going to say next is something she'll definitley regret later.

"Alright Sango...I'll go if it makes you happy."

"YES!!!! I KNEW I CAN MAKE YOU GO!!!!"  
Kagome eyes shut tightly to the loud screaming of friend. _'I'm probably gonna need an asprin.'_

"Oh Sango...you twerp."said Kagome. She can picture how Sango's face is now. Glowing with delight and happiness. She's probably rubbing her pregnant stomach too. Back in the days, whenever Sango is happy or excited, she'll rub her stomach which is kind of wierd and cute.

"Are you rubbing your stomach Sango?"

"Hahha..yea...being a stalker now Kaggy?"

"Fuck you hoe."

"Skank."

Kagome can hear a bust of laughter coming from her cellphone. Sango's laugh was contagoius and soon Kagome began laughing with her.

"Ouch!...." Sango's laughter came to an abrupt stop.

"Hahaha, the twins fighting in there?" asked Kagome. "Seriously Sango, your amazing. I don't think I can carry two babies let alone one!"

"Ya...I don't think I can handle it anymore Kags, Its hurts to much..."

Kagome twirled alittle in her desk chair. She knew Sango was in pain. Her little body is fighting every second to bring those babies in to term. Kagome visit her every chance she got.  
Miroku,a friend of Kagome's and who was Sango's husband worked as a lawyer. With all the medical expenses and the baby stuff that needs to be bought, he took more time doing work so he could pay for all the bills. Sango is always alone in the for her, she was scared of dead people.

"Sango, I--"  
"Miss Kagome, the Kardashian are here to go over the party plans for tonight at the Bellagio's club,"

Kagome looked up to see her assistant standing by her door. She smiled at him and gave him a signal with her pointing finger to hold up.

"Sango..I'll gotta go,I'll call you when I get out of work okay sweetie."

Sango yawned.  
"Haha okay lil miss..Call me back! I cant stand being here alone knowing that someone is dead next door."  
And with that, Sango hung up.

"Miss Kagome....do you wish me to come back later?" asked the assistant.

At the age of 26, Kagome has become of the best party promoters in the country.  
She host parties for celebrities in Hollywood and Vegas, and some in other countries. Liked she had hoped for since she was little, Kagome wished came true. She is succesful, beautiful, rich. and independent. Being these things was all she wanted. She didnt want anything else,not even a man.

"Are they here now Hojo?"

The assistant nodded shyfully. Hojo came to work for Kagome about 3 months ago. And he still could not get over the fact how beautiful Kagome is. The way her hips sway.  
How her hair long wavy black hair bounce up and down when she walks. How her gorgeous brown eyes melt into his. Her body was also beautiful, she wasnt too skinny and wasnt too big around.  
Kagome body is perfect in everyway. Nice curves, and perfect-sized boobs.  
The assistant's nose began to bleed heavily.

"Haha Hojo, your hopeless," Kagome smiled as she got up from her desk. She grabbed a tissue and handed to him for his nosebleed. Ever since he worked here, having a nosebleed was such a common thing.

"Do you want me to send them now miss Kagome?" asked Hojo while jabbing tissues up his nose to block the blood.

"That would be greeeaat dear, and make us some martinis would you please?" "Yes ma'm"  
Drinking on the job was a dream for Kagome. She never has to worry about getting fired. Kagome waited for Hojo to leave before she got her desk cleaned up for her client.  
Picking up her paper work, she notice a particular golden envelope sticking out from the rest of the papers. Kagome carefully picked it up and read the front.

"SHIKON JEWEL HIGHSCHOOL REUNION!"

"Fuck it all." Kagome sigh to herself.  
She sat back down on her chair and waited for the Kardashian to come in.

**-  
REVIEW PLZ!!!!!**


End file.
